Till we rise
by Knights of Silence
Summary: "Till then, dream of our rise to fame." AU-ish.


_Till we rise_

_There will be obstacles. _

_There will be doubters. _

_There will be mistakes._

_ But with hard work, _

_there are no limits._

_~Unknown_

Nagi Mikado loved being an idol. He didn't love that no one would take him seriously, or ever listen to his ideas. Even, sometimes, he didn't like to work with Kira or Eiichi. But he had to act upbeat for his fans. Even if he hated all the work, all the time he missed with school and friends, he loved his fans.

But that soon changed. After losing the Utapri, Raging was even more hard on them. Doubling sometimes quadrupling their work. It was no longer about the fans. It had turned into an everlasting war with Starish. One that he wanted no part in.

Each day dragged on longer than the last. Kira, being as kind as he was, offered Nagi help with school work. They would stay up late most nights, though Eiichi complained that it was a shared room, and finish what they could.

Nagi found his vision blurring, one night, as he whipped the sleep from his eyes. He was so tired. Again it was a day, just like all the rest. He woke up early, went to school, Eiichi forgot to pick him up so he walked to rehearsal. Now he sat across form Kira, trying to finish up his school work, as sleep threathened to over come him.

"Kira." Eiichi moaned from the living room where he watched TV. Though it barely was a living room. The only thing that separated it from the kitchen where Nagi and Kira studied was the carpeted flooring meeting lamented tiles.

Kira looked over at him tilting his head to the side. To Nagi, every time he did that, he looked like a small puppy looking up at it's master. "Yes?"

"Can you guys be done yet? I'm tired and want to sleep." The brunette whined.

Nagi rolled his eyes at the twenty-three year old. He could always go to his father's house, or maybe even buy his own place. Kira was nice enough to let him stay in his apartment, he didn't like living in the dorms. And with Nagi being the youngest, Kira invited him to stay for free. Raging, however, had opposed this idea. He didn't like that thought of them living on their own. So as part of the agreement, Nagi had to keep his grades up to stay with the nineteen year old.

Eiichi stayed with them for different reasons. It took Nagi some time to figure out why, but he did one day when he got home from school early. Nagi tried to leave the house, but Kira had started to apologized. Eiichi didn't say a word that day, as his not-boyfriend did all the talking, he just stood leaned up against the wall arms folded over his chest and smirked. As if to say, 'Haha, he's mine.'

Kira looked across the table back to Nagi. "Are you almost done with your homework?"

Already being drained from the day, and sick of listening to Eiichi complain, he shut his book and quickly nodded his head. Whatever he had left he could do in, or if he was lucky before, class the next day.

Kira looked at him. "I'll give you a ride to school tomorrow."

"Kira." Eiichi whined more from their couch turned futon. At least he did something, only for personal gain though.

Nagi, for the last time that night, rolled his eyes at the older male, while pulling out his own futon, that was stored in the small closet. Rolling it out and patting it down, he inhaled the scent of it. It smelled of a far away place he had only seen in dreams.

* * *

><p>Nagi still felt tired as Kira shook him awak the next morning. He groaned and rolled over, forcing his blanket above his head. But even that didn't help as a rough hand firmly grasped his shoulder shaking him harshly. Barely cracking his eye open, he saw Eiichi's smirk. Glasses reflecting the light from the window stinging his eye.<p>

"Wakey wake." The brunette said in his obnoxiously sweet voice. The one he had once used on Nanami.

Sitting up, the pink haired boy rubbed his eyes. Although they wanted to close again and let his body fall back to the soft sheets below, he pushed himself up. The same as the day before, the same as he would do the next day.

Grabbing his cloths, he swiftly made his way to the bathroom, the only small sanctuary of quiet in the house. After getting dressed he washed his face and looked up into the mirror. His tired gray eyes met themselves, bags growing under them. He looked away in distaste.

His head ached as he pushed open the wooden door to find Eiichi staring down at him. He grunted something as he pushed past the older male. Eiichi glared at him before enter the room and slamming the door shut. Kira, from the kitchen, gave the salmon haired boy a small knowing shrug.

"Don't worry about him. He woke up in a bad mood." Kira explained as he set breakfast on the table.

"No thanks." Nagi shook his head. "Not hungry."

The raven gave him a strange look and moved closer to touch him. Nagi, however, quickly dogded him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kira just stepped back, grabbing his car keys from the hook. "A ride?"

Nagi nodded his head, grabbing his bag from the floor near by. Standing to quickly, he became dizzy. Touching his head, right above his left eye, he groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>He had somehow managed to finish his homework from the night before during class. But during his lessons he found it hard to stay awake nevermind concentrate. He didn't even bother going to his physical education class. He didn't want to run, he didn't want to do anything.<p>

He just sat there zoned out for not of the day. If not for a classmate, he wouldn't have even realized when it was time to go home. He would have continued to stare blankly at the chalkboard.

His eyes wanted to close before he even got in Kira's car. At first he thought it was weird that there was a car waiting for him, and even weirder that Eiichi was the one waiting for him. The brunette didn't give him any strange or mean looks. Really, he looked worried about him.

"Get in." He said, his voice was tinted with concern.

Nagi opened the door and sat down. He leaned his head against the glass, listening to the sound of the engine revving. His gray eyes closed several times before they finally closed and he drifted off to sleep.

When he next awoke He was under his covers looking up at Kira. With a sore throat he asked. "What about practice?"

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head, playing an icy hand on the young teens head. "Just go to sleep."

"But." Nagi said, feeling his eyes close.

"Shh, just sleep I'll wake you up later."

"Wake me up before..." He tried to finish before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll wake you up soon. Till then, dream about our rise to fame."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I always wanted to try a heavens fiction... <strong>_

_**Please leave a review, cause is it good, is it bad? I'd really like to know.**_

_**Disclaimer- Still not mine. It never will be.**_


End file.
